


Roadtrip

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Just a little fluffy piece about our faves going on a road trip together.





	Roadtrip

“Are you sure it’s a good idea leaving Ruby with Winn? We’re gonna be gone for a week.” Sam asked, not for the first time.

Alex took the duffle bag Sam was holding and tossed it into the trunk of the car. “She’ll be fine. Honestly, I think it’s Winn we should be worried about.”

Behind them, Winn scoffed from where he was leaning against the front door with his arms crossed indignantly across his chest. “I am perfectly capable of handling a teenager.”

Neither women responded to him. They just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, unable to stifle their laughter. 

“You guys could at least  _ pretend _ to have faith in me!” Winn called to them. “My ego can only take so much of this.”

“Of course we have faith in you.” Kara said as she stepped out onto the porch beside him. She quickly kissed his cheek as she walked past, her hands loaded down with both hers and Lena’s bags to be loaded into the car.

Lena trailed after her. “We also have faith in Ruby’s ability to drive people absolutely crazy.”

“Hey! That’s my kid you’re talking about.” Sam’s head poked out from the back of the car where she and Kara were organizing the bags, after having shooed Alex away. Four women each with a weeks worth of luggage… Sam was beginning to wonder if they should have rented a bigger car. 

“Am I wrong?” Lena called back.

The whole group burst into laughter when Sam couldn’t answer. Or rather, didn’t want to answer.

“All jokes aside,” Winn said, joining the women at the car. “We’ll be fine. One week is nothing. I have your number if anything goes wrong, but it won’t because your daughter and I have both faced actual supervillains before and lived to tell the tale.”   
Sam groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Kara shut the trunk, all of the bags  _ just _ fitting. “Now that that’s settled- Are we ready to go?”

 

*****

 

“If I have to hear one more ‘Nsync song I may actually throw myself from this moving car.” Sam grumbled and dropped her head onto Alex’s shoulder.

Kara turned from her spot in  the passenger seat. “Well, this is my hour. I can play whatever I want. When it’s your hour you can play whatever  _ you _ want” She stuck her tongue out.

Sam responded by doing the same.

“Really mature, you two.” Alex rolled her eyes. She had enough bickering between her and Kara. And Kara and Winn. And her and Winn. And Winn and Lena. She didn’t need Sam getting involved too.

Sam cuddled closer to Alex in the backseat. “She started it.” She mumbled into Alex’s neck, bringing her hands to rest in Alex’s lap. 

Alex’s body automatically shifted to bring Sam closer, her arm curling around Sam’s shoulders.

“Keep it PG back there, please.” Lena said with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow when she caught a glimpse of the pair in the rearview mirror. She ignored the gagging sound Kara made from the seat next to her.

But Alex didn’t. “Hey!” She narrowed her eyes at her sister. “With the number of times I’ve walked in on you two, I don’t want to hear it.”

“You have terrible timing!” Kara shot back.

“You’re supposed to have super hearing!”

Sam chuckled, her head still resting on Alex’s shoulder. “Kinda hard to hear with your head between-” 

“Are you three going to be like this all week?” Lena asked, cutting Sam off before she could dare to finish that sentence. The mixed chorus she received in reply did not give her confidence.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Probably.”


End file.
